1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication networks and more particularly to a communication system including shared, independently managed communication networks. The present invention also relates to a method of providing shared independently managed communication networks, and to an apparatus in a shared independently administered network. Further, the present invention relates to communication networks that are satellite communication networks.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional satellite network communication system business method includes a satellite network provider and satellite network users. The satellite network provider obtains all the equipment, including teleport, remote equipment and related software, and provides communication network services to network users for a fee.
FIG. 16 shows an example of a conventional satellite network communication system including network upstream users 1602 and network remote users 1612 that communicate via Internet Protocol (IP) network 1604, teleport 1606, satellite IF/RF converter 1608 and satellite 1610. Further, a network operator 1614 performs network management functions. A teleport 1606 provides a connection between an IP network and a single IF/RF converter 1608 with a connection to a single satellite 1610.
FIG. 17A shows an example of the composition of teleport 1606, including processor 1702 and dedicated hub modem chassis 1706.
FIG. 17B shows another example of a background teleport 1700 that is similar to teleport 1606. However, background teleport 1700 includes connections to two satellite IF/RF converters connected to two different satellites. Teleport 1700 includes processor A 1702 connected to an IP network, processor B 1704 connected to an IP network, a dedicated hub modem chassis A 1706, and a dedicated hub modem chassis B 1708. Dedicated hub modem chassis A 1706 provides an intermediate frequency (IF) connection to the satellite A IF/RF converter, which in turn connects via a radio frequency (RF) path to satellite A (not shown), and dedicated hub modem chassis B 1708 provides an IF connection to the satellite B IF/RF converter, which in turn connects via a RF path to satellite B (not shown).
Thus, in this system a dedicated hub modem chassis is required for each satellite in a teleport, and each dedicated hub modem chassis can provide a connection to only a single satellite, via a satellite IF/RF converter. As recognized by the present inventors, additional expenses are unnecessarily incurred when more than one satellite network is to be operated at a teleport. In addition, the addition of a new network necessitates installation and administration of an additional teleport or an additional hub chassis for the new network. Thus, considerable planning and expense are incurred when adding a new network.
FIG. 18 shows an example of a conventional method of operating a satellite communications network. When a new independently managed network is required, a new hub modem chassis must be added to a teleport, as shown in step S1802. In addition, a new satellite IF/RF converter and a new satellite must be added to the communication system, as shown in step S1804. Next, the method includes adding upstream and remote users, as shown in step S1806, and operating the network, as shown in step S1808.
As recognized by the present inventors, it is difficult to incrementally add capabilities for new users. For example, to create a new independently managed private satellite network, a satellite system provider must obtain, install, configure and manage at least an additional hub modem chassis and line cards for the additional hub modem chassis.
Also, it is difficult to increase or decrease the amount of bandwidth allocated to a particular network. To increase the number of carriers allocated to a particular network (i.e., upstream) or adding a new network (i.e., modem group and associated equipment for a network) in the background art, it is necessary to add a teleport or add an additional hub modem chassis, thereby incurring significant capital expense.
An alternative background approach is to combine a plurality of smaller customers on a single network, and varying the amount of bandwidth allocated to each customer on that network as required. However, in that alternative approach each network user does not have control over key network parameters like IP address assignment, QoS, number of upstreams, and frame lengths. Further, security (e.g., password scheme, level of encryption (at least up to Layer 3)) options are the same for all satellite network system users in the background approach.
Further, this alternative background approach does not allow each user to customize the single network for their particular application (e.g., VoIP, web browsing, shared database, etc. . . . ). Thus, customers are not able to independently take advantage of all network features and are required to coordinate the control of those features with a third party network operator, thereby increasing expense and reducing customer flexibility and autonomy. Alternatively, to get flexible control over these network parameters, each user of the background approach would disadvantageously need to spend additional money to set up independent networks dedicated to their application and tailored to their needs.
Further, this conventional satellite communication network includes a large number of interrelated configuration parameters. The configuration parameters are interrelated because changes to parameters in one part of the communication network has an impact on another part, and may require further changes to that other part of the network. A background method of configuring a satellite communication network includes changing each of the parameters one at a time from a network operator workstation and after the final parameter is changed, waiting until the system stabilizes to see if the changed parameters had the desired effect. For example, to change an IP address of a remote user in a background system, a network operator enters the new IP address in the remote user software, and then enters the new IP address in each related computer that communicates with the remote user's IP address. Then, after the final IP address is changed, the operator waits to see if the change had the desired effect.
The present inventors recognized that a problem with this method of configuring a satellite communication network is that as configuration parameters are changed, those changes may cause undesirable temporary effects in the communication network. Further, those effects may ripple through the communication network, causing problems that are more difficult to repair. For example, when changing the IP address in the example shown above, after changing the IP address on the remote user software, a remote user loses the ability to communicate on the IP network, and may start a communication recovery action that may include sending messages to a domain name server for example, or may include other error recovery attempts that in turn may result in other errors that must be corrected. Consequently, operation of such a communication system may be disadvantageously disrupted during a change of configuration.
In addition, each user of a satellite network system shares a single IP address space. For example, if multiple independent users on a single network have network equipment with the same IP addresses, in this conventional system, those independent users are required to change their IP addresses in a coordinated manner to ensure that no two devices have the same IP address. Thus, users of the background satellite network system do not have a mechanism for independently defining IP addresses to allow independent assignment of IP addresses that may be the same, if multiple users each want some equipment to have the same IP address.
Moreover, this conventional system must coordinate with customer to make changes to remotes because the system does not provide a mechanism for network operators to easily make changes themselves without remote user involvement.
In addition, because configuration changes are made one remote at a time, configuration changes are time consuming and may disadvantageously take a long time to complete.